


Found Family

by nicolewithasoul



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I finally have the chance to write something happy, Spoilers, Spoilers for supernova, happy fic, renegadesswap, set a few months after supernova, they're just hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolewithasoul/pseuds/nicolewithasoul
Summary: Written for the Renegades Content Swap hosted by @ruby-assassin and @narcissacronin over on Tumblr! This one is for @rubys-finger-cymbals.The gang is just hanging out at Adrian's house. A short, cute fic!
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Kudos: 23





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short! This is my first fic in the Renegades fandom, and I really hope that I got their characters down! I haven't read the books in a while and I haven't had time to reread them! I hope that you like this! Thank you for reading!

"Okay, I have chips, pretzels, popcorn, cookies, and soda. Is there anything else that anybody wants?" Adrain came walking into the living room of his house, his hands laden down with a wooden tray carrying all of the aforementioned items.

"Ooh, do you have the lemon-coconut cookies?" Ruby asked from where she was seated on the couch. She was nestled into Oscar's side, her feet curled underneath her. Her red-painted toenails peeked out from underneath her legs, matching her fingernails.

Adrian nodded in confirmation, setting the tray of snacks down on the brown wooden coffee table in the middle of the room. It settled with a thunk, wood clacking on metal. "I doubt they'll be as good as your mom's though."

"Nothing can ever match the baking of Ruby's mom," Oscar said, even as his hand snaked out to take a cookie. Ruby snatched it out out of his grasp, taking a bite out of it and smiling up at him. "Hey, that was my cookie!" Oscar shouted, humor tinging his voice.

"Well, it's my cookie now." Ruby dangled it in front of his face, her mouth open and showing her chewing. Oscar thought that it was slightly gross, but also cute. He thought that everything that Ruby did was cute.

"Ugh." A fake gag sound was heard from the other side of the room as Danna mimed throwing up. "Could you two be any more disgustingly in love? I'm regurgitating my lunch over here." Danna's blonde dreadlocks were pulled back out of her face, making her expression of disgust easily able to be seen by everyone in the room. A grin was set on her face even as she teased the couple, whose faces were burning red.

"You're just mad because Narcissa couldn't come," Nova said. She was sitting diagonally to Danna, Adrian seated beside her. A bag of popcorn was on her lap, and her bracelet with a dark new stone was clasped around her wrist.

At Nova's words, Danna's smile faltered slightly. She still hadn't completely forgiven Nova for trapping her in the glass jar for all that time, and she didn't entirely trust the other girl. Months later, there was still some bad blood between them. Nova had yet to find a time where they could talk it out, which she wasn't looking forward to. Talking about feelings was not something that Nova excelled at.

"Shut up," Danna muttered. "We aren't together," she added on under her breath, her smile coming back at the thought of Narcissa. Narcissa has broken the jar that she had been trapped in, and Danna had formed an immediate liking to the girl. She had been waiting until everything settled down to peruse a relationship, but the whole team knew. They hadn't been secretive about their feelings for each other, they just chose better places than the middle of battles to confess them.

"Yet!" Ruby said in a sing-songy voice, giggling. She munched on another cookie, savoring its taste. Adrian was right, it wasn't as good as her mother's, but it was still tasty.

"Ruby, can you get me a chip?" Oscar asked with a wink. "My arms are so tired."

"From doing what?" Ruby said, friendly suspicion in her voice. They were friends first, lovers second, and their newfound relationship wasn't going to change that.

"I'll have you know that I went to the gym just this morning. This rockin' bod doesn't come from nothing," Oscar said cheekily as he gestured to himself. He flexed his arm muscles, making a stereotypical muscle man pose.

Oscar's actions caused a laugh to erupt out of Ruby's mouth, which she quickly clapped both of her hands over to stifle the sound. "I'm sorry- you're just-" she managed to gasp out around her laughter. They were a couple, which meant that she was now free to laugh as loud as she wanted at his antics. There was so much less to worry about in the world now. There were no Anarchists looming in the shadows, no constant worry. Ruby knew that they were going to have to confront the changes someday, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy a game night with her friends and boyfriend.

Nova's teeth crunched down upon a piece of popcorn that she tossed into her mouth. "Hey," she said softly to Adrian, looking at her friends gathered in the room. Ruby and Oscar were being cute together, and Danna was pretending to be disgusted by them. "This is nice."

"You like it?" Adrian asked her, a hopeful smile on his face. This was one of their first whole group activities since the "Supernova," and he wanted it to be perfect. The world was changed, but for now, they could pretend to be a normal teenage couple.

Nova nodded. "I really like it," she said, matching his smile. She reached for another piece of popcorn, and her hand touched something hard in the bag. It was Adrian's hand, and he looped his fingers around hers. Her cheeks colored slightly, a blush spreading across her face. She still wasn't used to being like this, being happy. It was a relatively new feeling, and she liked it. A lot.

"That's good," Adrian replied. He brought their hands out of the popcorn bowl and rested them under his chin. "You don't know how much convincing it took to get my dads to take Max out for the night."

"They deserve to have fun too!" Nova said. Adrian's dads made her slightly nervous. She felt like they still saw her as Nightmare, the girl who had almost gotten both of their sons killed.

"Hey, don't worry," Adrian said, bringing a hand to Nova's face. "They like you." He always seemed to know just the right thing to say to Nova to make her feel better. It was one of the things that she loved the most about him.

Nova looked at her friends and her boyfriend, and her heart filled with love. This was what a family was like, a place where you could laugh and be yourself. Nova finally had a family, and it didn't matter that it wasn't flesh and blood. Sometimes the best families are the ones that we choose for ourselves.


End file.
